The True Penny
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: Penny is more than she lets on while living in apartment 4B. Soon, all the others will know the whole truth about her. How will they react and will they still want to be her friend? Sheldon mans up about a lot of stuff and handles someone with a few screws loose.
1. Meeting Penny

Title: The True Penny

Authoress: The Cosmic Empress

Legal terms: Disclaims ownership of characters and show.

Penelope Queen moved into apartment 4B with every intention of making it big. She knew more than she let on.

She met her two new neighbors, Sheldon and Leonard. She greeted them warmly and instantly recognized them as the social terms for geniuses, "nerds and geeks." Sheldon had short hair with wonderfully blue eyes and a tall frame. Leonard had curly hair while being shorter than her by two inches and baggy clothes.

Leonard ogled her like most she knew before he whispered to Sheldon, "Dude, I call dibs."

"I am not some seat in a car to call dibs on so calling for dibs doesn't count," Penny Queen tossed her naturally blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well anyways, would you like to come over for dinner?" Leonard still thought he had a chance with Nebraskan.

"Let me finish putting my boxes inside then shower so I will be over in 40 minutes," Penny answered as she eyed the taller of the two.

Less than 40 minutes later, Penny knocked politely on 4A's door. She wore a denim skirt with a lilac colored halter top.


	2. Penny on Sociology

She secretly let them think she was a failing actress. She was currently a psychologist who was working on her doctorates in Sociology and Psychology. She was not broke, but rather well off. Her many patients paid her bills and her family owned 1/3 of Nebraska land. She has a Victorian styled house in Pasadena that was paid for by her patients' fees. She needed an apartment to do her thesis on the differences on living in an apartment vs. living in a house. The apartment was a patient of hers who was in rehab for substance abuse.

Her paper on the differences would get her, her doctorate in Sociology. The tenants didn't have as much courtesy or privacy, plus their landlords loved to lord over them. Tenants usually got one or two free utilities like water or energy. There were not enough washers and dryers to accommodate the amount of tenants. The tenants ranged in all categories like race, gender, age, and even sexual identity. She noted that poor elderly people got apartments along with college kids since neither could afford a house along with their other bills. On the other hand, neighborhoods formed watches to prevent break-ins and children were more likely to have success in school. She saw that owning a house allowed the home owning a great amount of pride plus more responsibilities like mowing the yard and property tax.


	3. Penny on her work with Sheldon

Her paper for her doctorate in Clinical Psychology was on Sheldon, his behavior, and how she modified his behavior to be more acceptable to society. She kept his name a secret by using a pseudo name with an explanation of patient confidentially.

"My patient, Dr. Alexander King has two doctorates and a masters, but he is socially inept with signs of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, can be neurotic, and has germ phobia and arachnid phobia. He has a strict schedule that he blatantly adheres to. His germ phobia has him using Purrell whenever touched and he is reluctant to shake hands. He ridicules one of his few friends about only having a masters. The rest of his friends have at least one PhD. He was tested for insanity at an early age under his mother's insistence, but Mrs. King never got a second opinion. Dr. King was a source of relentless teasing as a child due to being in university at the age of 13. He collects items that are meant for a younger generation to compensate for his lost childhood. He has a great wealth of knowledge, but doesn't know social queues like gift giving plus he has a difficult time recognizing emotions even his own. Dr. King also has an eidetic memory. He seems very interested in my social interactions. He proclaims to be the new evolution of man and the alpha of his social group. He is right to a point in being the alpha since the others submit to his demands; some confess it is to stop him from whining or to avoid confrontation. He is more loyal to his friends than they are loyal to him. Dr. King's friends were also ridiculed as children to the point of being stuffed in lockers or cello cases, swirlies, and having their pants taken off their person along with having very little experience in dating despite their desperate attempts to "hook-up" at bars. He does not like seeing others cry especially women. Dr. King's father, Mr. King was a physically and verbally abusive man who belittled his youngest son. Maybe Mr. King resented Dr. King's intelligence. He is against change, but has yet to notice he is changing. He calls psychology a pseudoscience but used it on me by using chocolates to change my behavior.

Now, I have gradually integrated myself into Dr. King's life to the point of being included in Halo night, paintball Saturdays, using his milk for my coffee without complaint, in his contingency plans for the world's end in some fashion like the living dead. He has adjusted to me in his life even to the point of offering me a loan with no conditions when I acted like I was about to be evicted. He now buys enough milk for the two of us, because his roommate and "best friend" is incredibly lactose intolerant. Dr. King wants me on his Halo team and comes to me for social advice like teaching a class. He has tried to change my financial situation by helping me enroll in community college (he does not know I am financially secure and already have degrees). I initiated change from his original schedule by getting him to date a fellow PhD. Dr. King is getting acclimated to human contact and lets me and no others in his sleeping quarters. He is learning computer talk like OIC on texts to text me. "

That was just a rough draft for the paper.

She did receive her psychology doctorate in May so she decided to move back to her house. She needed to notify everyone. So she waited until Sunday when everyone including Bernadette and Amy would be at apartment 4A.


	4. The True Penny

She knocked on the door then entered without waiting for someone to say enter. She took Sheldon's computer chair to sit directly in front of everyone. "Please sit down, my friends for I have two sets of news to deliver." She waited until everyone had a refreshment and were seated even Sheldon in his spot. "I want to continue to be your friend even if you perceive my news as bad. You have all influenced me and for that I am grateful. I know I have made an impact in your lives as well. So I will get to the truth of the matter. I am not poor or an actress. However, I am a sociologist and psychologist with two PhDs as of this reason your mom didn't know I was a psychologist is because Leonard never told her my last name. I'm staying in Pasadena, but in my own house. I am Dr. Penelope Queen with my own practice downtown. I'm sorry to have lied to you all, but it was necessary in order to do my two doctorate papers." Penny bowed her head.

"WHAT?!"

"A lot of my patients feel more comfortable at my apartment during a session so all those guys were actually patients. My client list includes highly influential people. My practice is at the Newbourne Building. If you want to still see me, I live at 1423 Wilshire Drive. I would like you to come over nest Sunday. Any questions?"

"Was it all an act?" Amy asked sadly.

"Good Heavens, No! I am truly your bestie with the same personality. I don't understand what the guys do. I am scared that one day Bernadette will get infected with what she is testing. The apartment is actually leased to my patient, who's in New Mexico until June. Howard, as much as you creep me out, I understand why obtaining a PhD is difficult for you so I am loaning you $10,000 to get it. Use your friends including me as references."

"Thank you," whispered the engineer.

"No, thank you."

"Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" asked Bernadette.

Penny nodded in acceptance. "I am an art collector, mostly paintings and statues, who was born to the Queens of Nebraska. They own 1/3 of Nebraska land, which my uncles farm while my father raises cattle. My mom is a veterinarian and zoologist. My sister is a receptionist for my father while my brother did try to get rich off meth, but he is a chemist, who now runs tests for the police on if something is meth or not. My birthday is still the same. I own two flying squirrels which I have missed. Prince and Darling are so loveable and don't bite. My other pet is Goliath, a large white German Sheppard, who is trained by the best. The reason I never wanted Sheldon to test my IQ is I already know and I am not going to brag about it. I actually prefer thrillers and movies where the world seems like it is going to end, but gets saved at the last minute. I own all seasons of Bones and one of my clients has made sure I get the newest seasons before anyone else for free. After today, I will be dressing differently. No more halter tops or short shorts for me. I'm giving those to the homeless shelter. I will be buying tonight's meal."

Everyone looked at Penny in admiration.

" Well, I am glad that Penny told us the truth and still wanting to be our friend," declared Amy to break the silence and tension. "What papers have you written, Dr. Queen?"

"Patients With Journals, Mood Enhancers, Apartment or House? and Benefits of the Classes along with Preschool is Fundamental are my biggest successes. I'm often in Psychology Today for the lesser minds and other psychology journals for the enlightened."

Everyone ate with a light conversation going on so it seemed Penny was forgiven.

"I hope to see you all the next Sunday."


	5. Penny at Work

Penelope spent the next week talking and helped her patients with their problems. Some of her patients or clients as they preferred to be called, included directors, movie stars, producers, athletic players, and executives. They had problems ranging from anger management, phobias, depression, severe paranoia, and confused transsexuals.

Her office had a homey feel to it. Pictures of trees like Vascoy's "You Knew Me When…" were hung on every wall. The walls were a light blue in contrast to the dark brown wood of the furniture. Shutters and blinds didn't conceal the windows, but blue cloth curtains. A wooded and garden park was below the windows.

A digital picture dark brown picture frame displayed human expressions on her desk. Her large dark brown wood shelf behind her desk had books along with pictures of her friends and her famous clients who didn't mind others knowing they saw her.

There was a wide brown suede couch with pillow like armrests, which had a blue throw blanket draped over the back. A matching recliner was where she would sit. A soothing melody would play around the room via an IPod dock on an end table next to the recliner. Plants were by the two windows to provide fresh air.

"I need you to imagine a stream that when you look into it, scenes from that time reflect back at you," The music turned into a babbling brook. Penny wrote down what her client was describing with a cushion grip pen on a decorative binder for later conversations . "Just remember it was in the past so it has no effect on you unless you let it. Pick up a rock and toss it at the reflection. Now, ripples spread out as they die down, all you see is yourself at peace," Dr. Penelope Queen breathed out as she looked at Cat lying on the couch with her eyes closed. "You feel that peace fill your body and running through your veins. Once it settles in your heart, open your eyes."

The exotic dark-haired actress blinked her eyes to adjust to the light. She smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Queen. I feel much better."

Penny wore a knee length green skirt with a white A-shirt. A green jacket was draped over her desk chair. Her ears were pierced twice with an emerald stud in the top piercing and a 2mm emerald lever-back earring on the bottom. A white flower barrette held up a portion of her hair off her face. "I know your husband's cancer is making you scared as it would with anyone else, but just remember there is always hope. For without hope, we would all give up and new things wouldn't be discovered daily. Plus if you lose hope, he might sense it and give up hope, too. "

"Very sage advice, Dr. Queen," commented Cat.

"Philosophy has a part in psychology, too. Josephine will set-up an anther session for in four weeks," Penny escorted her older client out before sitting down at her desk to make notes for 15 minutes. She drank sweet tea since she had a mini-refrigerator in her office.


	6. Penny on Rajesh's condition

Once at home, Penny took out an Indian themed binder for Rajesh with his name changed for confidentiality. She started to type on her emerald and black laptop.

"Dr. Nirav Gupta has a selective-mutism towards women except when drunk, but he can be rude when drunk. His condition has affected his ability to date and state of mind. It does not help that his wealthy parents are pressuring him to settle down with a girl. He is very sweet, considerate, and sensitive even though silent when sober. His choice and selection of apparel leaves much to be desired. Dr. Gupta, not to be confused with his father who is actual medical doctor, has different movie preferences than his friends like romance movies including The Notebook and Eat, Pray, Love. He can talk to female family members like his sister and mother. He lacks the confidence to talk to a girl. He cannot talk to a female even after engaging intercourse with her. He wears multiple layers even though he has lived in India and now lives in sunny California.

It is under my advice, that he changes his hair style; wear no more sweater vests, and single layers. His color choice in cloths is not good for his mocha complexion."


	7. Penny's Abode

Penelope had "Maid 4 U" come in on Friday to dust, wash all the sheets, and had all surfaced polished to shine.

An emerald ring encircled her right middle finger along with a channel set alternating emerald and diamond band. They were 10 karat gold. Penny had on a green dress that was clinched at the sleeves and waist. The top was a solid dark green while the skirt has a dark green background with lighter horizontal stripes that became a lighter shade as it went down to her knees.

Penny knew her guests would be there in a while if not sooner. She made steak fajitas and nachos with chunky salsa with angel food cake covered in double broiler frosting as dessert. She set the table with precision.

Sheldon's signature triple knock announced his arrival. He was with Amy and Leonard. Rajesh came with Bernadette and Howard and were just pulling up.

Penny smiled warmly at her guests, "Welcome to my humble abode. I am Penelope Queen, your hostess this evening. Please follow me." She led them inside to the entrance hall where a mirror was above an ornate table that had a flower vase with a metal statue of a toga clad woman holding her arms out in welcome. The floor was wood.

"First is the living room to my left," Penny turned left into said room. A fish tank with rainbow sharks and neons swam around a Roman temple and a statue of Athena on a table as tall in the back of the three piece sectional couch that faced a forty-eight inch LCD TV above a gated fireplace. One cabinet with a Roman bust or statue was on each side of the fireplace. Above each cabinet was a Roman themed painting. The beige room smelled like sandal wood.

"Behind these doors is the dining room with a butterfly slash meadow theme followed by the kitchen," Penny pointed to the living room's back doors.

Penny walked across the entrance hall, heading right. "Here is the parlor used for guests that just want to talk."

The parlor was medieval in style. The settees were new with gold embellishments and green vine decorated cushions. Gold framed paintings of great minds thinking were spread evenly throughout the room. The plush carpet was a pastel green. It smelled like a forest.

Penny led them next to her home office which was crème with maroon colored furniture. It also served as a modest library with books on philosophy, psychology and sociology filled one wall shelf while another wall shelf had mixed subjects like horticulture, history, humor and poetry. One small shelf behind the desk had different themed binders. "If you want, you are welcome to browse, but please don't touch the binders as they are confidential."

"The room behind this is my personal greenhouse." A glass roof was slanted, but rainwater was collected and purified of toxins to be used later on watering the plants. Orchids and other exotic plants were on shelves by the glass walls. 2 vents ran from the house to the greenhouse. "One vent lets in fresh oxygen the plants let off while the other vent pushes the house's carbon dioxide into the greenhouse for the plants."

"How did you design this?" Bernadette was impressed by how brilliant the concept was.

"My uncles' came over one summer and passed along some ideas then helped evolve those ideas into reality," Penelope explained.

"I am guessing that all the bedrooms and bathrooms are upstairs," commented Amy.

"No, a bathroom with a sink and toilet are beneath the stairs," answered Penny.

The wall next to the stairs had family pictures. There were several of Penny's family portraits as the children grew along with the whole extended family on family reunions. A picture of Penny's mom and dad was among them. Penny with her horses was on a section of its own.

"My bedroom is the master suite with connecting bathroom including a tub big enough for two. It is the one facing the gardens in the back." The room had a California king size bed across from a walk-in closet. The yellow comforter was complimented by the light blue walls. Yellow shades covered the white bedside tables' lamps.

Light blue and white small flowers with yellow centers were on the walls and were also in the vases around the room. Goliath in a blue collar with a silver tag was lying at the bed's foot board.

"Come boy," commanded Penny to Goliath.

Goliath stretched before licking Penny's hand. He smelled the air to know the new people, but stayed at Penny's side.

"Goliath, these are my friend and are allowed on my property. Everyone, meet Goliath," Penny introduced him.

"Where are Prince and Darling?" Sheldon asked, they'd jump on him.

"You are new to them so they are hiding until I give the signal it is safe," Penny let out a low whistle.

Two small sugar gliders climbed out of a white basket with light blue lining. They flew down to land on Penny's shoulders. The larger one was on her right shoulder with a small one on her left.

"Prince is the bigger one on my right with Darling being on my left. Don't worry; they both had baths last night." Penny held each one out to be petted or held.

Amy and Bernadette cooed over Darling while Leonard held Prince as the guys peered at him.

"Leonard, you need to hold him closer to you," scolded Sheldon who researched on-line about sugar gliders.

Prince tried to go over the Sheldon and Penny saw this, "He likes you, Sheldon. Let him land on your shoulder that way you don't have to physically touch him unless you want to."

"No, it is okay. I trust that you insured their cleanliness." Sheldon let Prince transfer to his hand. Prince sniffed Sheldon's wrist before gently climbing up his long arm to his shoulder, where Prince inhaled the scent gland under Sheldon's ear.

"Prince likes how you smell," explained Penny.

There were four other bedrooms with two on each side of the hall and Penny's in between. Two were masculine with a bathroom between them just like the opposite side of the hall had two feminine rooms.


	8. Goliath the Hero

Dinner was sort of formal as they were not sitting in front of a TV. It was kind of quiet until they moved into the parlor to talk.

"Penny, this is a lovely house," complimented Leonard.

Penny nodded, not encouraging his attempts to date her, "I have stalker problems now and again that either obsessed with me or after my family fortune along with my own. That is why I have Goliath."

Amy decided to break her news to the gang, "Sheldon and I broke up due to my fiancé finding out that I am not exclusively his. He can provide me with all that Sheldon is not and Sheldon and I are still friends, though."

"Penny, have you published any papers on us?" Sheldon was worried about it.

"No honestly since those are too personal," replied Penny.

Howard in his usual dickie questioned, "Where did you study?"

Penny leaned back in her vined cushion, "I have degrees from Harvard and Yale which is where I met some Wall Street people who heard about my success rates and want me to move to New York. My professors listened to reason when I explained I could mail them my doctorate papers from here."

"You won't move to New York." Sheldon was reluctant to change his schedule and admit why he wanted Penny in his life.

Penny shook her head before getting 2 parts of an apple slice and nuts. She pulled a double pocket shirt over her dress then let Goliath out the front door. "Let's watch a move that has romance, guns, action, ships, and man- killing aliens."

"I'm sure no film exists," Amy butted in.

"Everyone will be pleased with Battleship," Penny opened the left cabinet by the fireplace just as Darling and Prince flew down to her. They crawled down her shirt to the pockets, where her scent was strong. She then fed the fish and sugar gliders.

True to her word, Battleship had aliens that wanted to destroy mankind with a touch of romance plus hot guys.

Suddenly, Goliath was barking outside (1/3 the through the movie). "Stay away from the windows!" Penny rushed to the door with her phone on hand, dialing 911.

She saw an old client, who became obsessed with her by the gate, holding a revolver. He was shaking mad, "I love you, Penelope. If I cannot have you then no one can!"

"That's not going to happen, Gerald." Penny was recording their conversation for evidence.

Gerald Elliot lifted the revolver to aim at Penny: just as he pulled the trigger, Goliath jumped in front of the bullet- taking it in hind quarter.

Sirens scared Gerald, but he stupidly ran in their direction in his confusion. He did however run into an alley to get away.

"Goliath!" screamed a horrified Penny. Goliath limped half way to Penny, who threw her arms around his neck.

"Ma'am, who shot at you?" The police were trying to talk to Penny.

"Gerald Franklin Elliot. I need to take Goliath to Dr. Ashley Stevenson," Penny grabbed everything and almost Goliath, but Sheldon beat her to it.

Penny unlocked the silver SUV to let Sheldon climb in with Goliath on the passenger side. She ran to the driver's side.

Everyone else decided to let her go then they reported what they knew to the police officers before going home.

Penny sped through downtown to a red brick building where she slammed her brakes when she got a parking spot. She called ahead on her car phone.

2 orderlies were already outside. Sheldon gently placed Goliath on the gurney to be taken to Dr. Stevenson, who was prepped for surgery.


	9. Sheldon Steps Up

Penny called her father, Mr. Wyatt Queen, "Dad, I need security."

"What happened?! What about Goliath?" Wyatt was ill at ease.

"An old client found my house and was about to shot me when Goliath jumped in the bullet's path. Dad, he's in surgery. The guy should be in custody by now."

"I'll send your cousin Paul and Maxine to stay with you until Goliath is better, okay sweetheart." Paul ran a security company for many famous and rick people and Maxine was his trained dog. Paul also trained dogs like Maxine and Goliath at his ranch.

"Thanks. I'll see if a friend can stay with me until Paul arrives."

Sheldon in a bloody shirt spoke up, "I'll stay with her Mr. Queen." This was his chance to be closer to Penny.

"That's good of you, boy, but my daughter has other stalkers so you better be damn good with any gun."

Sheldon sighed, "I'm from East Texas where shooting comes after walking."

Dr. Stevenson in a white lab coat came out, "It grazed him pretty good, but he should be good in two weeks. I'll keep him for 3 days for observation. I'll go ahead and bill Mr. Queen."

"I'm going to charge Mr. Elliot for premeditated attempted murder along with any charges such as Goliath's bill and my cousin coming."

"Thank you, Ashley," Penny turned to Sheldon, "Let's go get what you need to stay at my place."

Sheldon was twitching like he was having muscle spasms from all the blood and dog hair on his superhero shirt. "I'll take a shower before I assemble my attire along with white boards."

"Do you like Prince and Darling?"

"I do not dislike them," replied Sheldon in his usual manner.

"Then I suggest bringing some pocket shirts or a pull-over hoodie because those two will want to be close to you," suggested Penny as she pulled out of the parking lot.


	10. Sheldon at Penny's House

"Penny, what mental issues do you handle?"

"OCD, depression, anxiety, anorexia, bulimia, and postpartum depression, but it is confidential on who I treat. I'll tighten security at the office on Monday. I'll wait in the car while you get said items." Penny locked the doors of the SUV once Sheldon was out.

Penny still had Prince and Darling in her shirt pockets. She gave them purified water in a saucer before reading a new article that a fellow colleague sent her to review and proof read then the girl would submit it to a psychology journal with Penny getting a footnote in it. The article was on germaphobes and five pages long.

An hour later, Sheldon came out in a new outfit with a rolling suitcase, white boards under his arm and his gun bag.

"I have plenty of guns, Sheldon."

Sheldon just grinned at her.

Penny drove back to her house, where she pressed a code into her keypad to let them in the wrought iron gate, which closed soon after. "We'll go to the store after you get settled. You can choose which masculine room fits your requirements."

Sheldon choose the room next to hers before putting his shirts in ½ the top drawer with the other half being pants. Socks and underwear went in the second drawer. He placed a handgun in his bedside table with the rest under his bed. His room was red, white and blue with a folded flag on the dresser. The walls were white with blue curtains and a red striped comforter.

"Can I place my white boards in your office since Dr. Gablehauser is letting me work away from CalTech. He seemed very excited at the concept."

Penny looked pensive, but she gave in. "Yes, but like I said earlier don't open the locked cabinet behind the desk. I do have a book on human interactions that will benefit you. Otherwise, are you ready to head to Trader Joe's?"

"Why there?"

"All natural with good produce," Penny answered in her pocket T-Shirt and green striped men's cotton boxers with a green scrunchie holding her hair in a low pony tail.

Penny drove past two Wal-Marts and the usual grocery stores until she reached a Fareway-sized Trader Joe's. Penny let Sheldon wander to pick what he needed while she grabbed lilacs then the meat department's lamb meat and pita bread. She already had the sauce to make gyros along with lettuce and tomatoes. Her greenhouse grew tomatoes, herbs, and other edibles. She had a Calligan water stand.

Sheldon came back with milk and cereals.

"Why are you acting so different?" Penny decided to ask the question on a lot of people's minds.

"I theorize my testosterone levels and biological needs are telling me it is to start a new branch on the Cooper Family Tree. My nerves are not so easily rattled by bacteria and disorganization," Sheldon said in a factual way.

"So you want to settle down and it doesn't scare you about off-spring," Penny put his statements into laymen's terms.

Sheldon nodded then pushed the cart to the check- outs. Penny pulled out the reusable cloth/ plastic bags and Platinum Mastercard before Sheldon sacked the purchases and carried them out.

"What is your estrogen and biological instincts telling you?"

"I'll start a family within the next two years if that is what you are asking."


	11. Sunday

Sheldon wanted to put away the groceries so he saw the ingredients for gyros, which had him looking up the recipe on his smart phone to start cooking them.

Penny had to take a phone call with a new mother who was suffering postpartum depression. "I need you to spend time with her by nursing her while rocking her and singing her lullabies. Your maternal side will kick in once your hormones do," consulted Penny as she sat in her office.

Prince and Darling went back up to their basket- clothed nest. They fell asleep until dinner when Penny put out trail mix with dried banana slices.

Dinner was candle-lit and Sheldon kissed her cheek as he pushed her chair in. He poured them both 9 ounces of Italian Moscato.

As they were both going back upstairs after going to collect their newly washed clothed, they fell into step. They had already set the security system on high alert.

Penny was at the top of the stairs with Sheldon two stairs below her, when she turned around to ask Sheldon something, causing their lips to collide. She moaned at the contact which had Sheldon stepping closer to her in one move. He had her against him in mere seconds.

Her mound rubbed against his throbbing erection; he groaned in pleasure before doing it again. Sheldon removed her shirt and bra at the same time. He cupped her breasts with his thumb brushing her hardened nipples.

Penny wrapped her arms over Sheldon's shoulders then nipped his lean neck on the carotid artery.

Sheldon wanted Penny closer still so he grabbed the back of her thighs to yank her up. In response, Penny wrapped her legs (her skirt rode up) around his waist. Sheldon surprisingly had no problems holding her up and carrying her weight into her bedroom.

Their bodies were bare in their frantic meeting of the lips as hands daringly explored once hidden planes.

Sheldon pressed his entry when he knew she was more than ready for him. He moaned at the level of her wet vagina.

Penny lifted her hips to meet his thrusts half way in the age old dance. Sounds of pleasure and pheromones filled the room like music and perfume/ cologne. Her left leg was between both his with her right leg bent at an angle away from them. Her hands gripped the pillow under head. Her moans had a higher pitch as she came closer to orgasming.

Penny's orgasm brought Sheldon to completion as her muscles contracted before relaxing completing, leaving her feeling boneless and tension-free. In short, it was mind-blowing.


	12. Penny's Career

They showered with apple scented body wash. They even washed each other's backs. Sheldon had a towel wrapped around his hips as he towel dried Penny.

Penelope lay in Sheldon's arms as sleep crept up on them. "I know you don't anything half-heartedly so we need to make a go at it."

"True, you are the only person I trust outside of Meemaw. I want you in my life from here on."

Sheldon slept spooning Penelope.

Monday rolled around, Sheldon and Penelope ate their breakfast on the back patio. Penelope left with both sugar gliders after feeding them mangos, dried crickets, and pistachios. She picked up Goliath then went to work. Sheldon made sure the security system and computers could not be hacked.

"Steve, Mr. Elliot tried to shoot me and as you can see Goliath took the bullet," Penelope talked to the big muscular security guard, who was homosexual.

Penny had lunch with her executive financial advisor from KR Brokers, Inc, who was putting more money in Pepsi, Coca-Cola, and Dr. Pepper's stocks plus government bonds.

"Your profits are what I'm using except 10% go to those charities you chose like St. Judes, MDA, and Miracle Network plus cancer research," explained Roger Ranker.

"Good."

Penelope ate Jimmy John's bacon, lettuce, olive oil, onion, and mayo sub with water and a brownie square. Roger ate a chicken ranch sub.

"I heard that Goliath took a bullet for you," Matt started out.

"It is true, but he is nearly healed and sleeping in my office. My cousin and Maxine are coming to tighten security until my dad deems it safe. Mr. Elliot has a $50,000 bail and will be charged with attempted murder on May 21."

Penelope then went back to work, where Josephine was waiting, "Ms. Gomez called in, again. She's violating her parole so I called her PO."

"Who's here?" Penelope was ready for her next client/ patient.

"Mr. and Ms. Crowe are here," replied the executive assistant. "Ms. Crowe's appointment is first."

Penelope leaned against the wall facing the door. Ms. Crowe was nervous with her eyes looking around.

"My panic attacks are becoming more frequent," the singer blurted out.

"Okay. After you talk a two week vacation, start doing taichi, watching a fire or fish and listening classical music. You need 7 to 9 hours of sleep for your body to reboot." Penelope advised before she would prescribe Clonazepam. She escorted Ms. Crowe out to schedule her next appointment.

Mr. Crowe blazed right into her office behind her, kicking the door shut. "I am almost to my breaking point with these perverted paparazzi! They just get right into my face then flash their cameras, blinding me. No moment is private- it is publicized and criticized." He raged on, "As much as I love my fans, I don't always want to autograph something. My hands get cramps."

"What do you want to do when you are harassed? Have you ever given into your urges? How do you stop yourself?"

"I don't want to turn into one of those TMZ monsters, but I want to scream in their faces or throw their cameras to the ground. I have flipped off some and turned my back on fans."

"You told my nurse that there is a ringing or waves in your ears at bedtime. That means your blood pressure is too high. Your blood pressure is correlated to your anger episodes. I'll think about prescribed medicine after you talk to your regular physician and a punching bag to take your frustrations on at night."

A small bowl on Penelope's desk had cut-up carrots, celery, peanuts, and walnut for Prince and Darling while Goliath had his healthy diet food with water next to it.

Penelope had a few more clients before her day ended at 3:15 pm. Goliath led her out with Prince and Darling in Penelope's arms. Goliath growled suddenly as he smelled something, causing Penelope to look around (tense) for a stalker. She saw a note under her windshield wiper. She was able to read it before bagging it for the Pasadena Police Department.


	13. Wyatt's Call

Penelope took a different route home. She let Goliath out first to remark his territory and check for intruders.

Penelope saw a black Sedan behind her silver BMW.

Goliath ran at a black German Shepard, Maxine, who came from the backyard. They playfully tumbled around.

Paul was at the side door, leaning against the door frame. "That's some guy you got in there, cuz. He asked for three forms of identification to just enter the gates."

"Good, because Mr. Gerald Elliot is out on bail and left me a note on my car, which I sent to PPD."

"I'll drive you to work then teach Dr. Cooper how to drive and swim after installing cameras on the parameter," Paul had a week or two to get things done, "I also want to check out the gates' integrity."

Penny gave him a hug then walked in the house to put her purse on the hook by the door. "Let me bathe then I'll order."

"No need, Sheldon has BBQ ribs smoking that he plans on grilling at 7 pm with bacon wrapped asparagus."

Penny hung up her suit jacket then fed the fish. Prince and Darling stuffed their cheeks full of bananas then went to their hide-out to eat before they'd play.

Sheldon greeted Penny in the den with a kiss, "How was your day?"

"Pretty much normal except Mr. Elliot is out. What did you do, today?"

Sheldon wore a blue plaid shirt with faded jeans, "Your computer and alarm system are updated. Your cousin, Jacqui's firewalls are securely protecting your confidential files." He walked upstairs with her. He helped her undress in her bedroom.

She had the tub filling with steaming water as Sheldon undressed to join her. He sat behind her as he pressed his thumbs into the muscles along her spine to work-out any knots. Penny groaned as her back unexpectedly cracked. The water was helping Sheldon loosen her muscles so she was not as tense.

Penny turned around to resituate herself in Sheldon's lap. She pressed herself to his front as she kissed him passionately. They made out like teenagers in love.

They changed quickly, as Sheldon needed to start marinating the ribs then grilling.

Paul picked up the phone as it rang at 6 pm. "This is Mr. Queen. Who is this?"

"Don't give me that crap, nephew," barked Mr. Wyatt Queen.

"I apologize, Uncle Wyatt. It has been a stressful day. I arrived early to find Mr. Elliot is out of the slammer."

"Yes, I know. Jacqui is looking into him. Now, how is my daughter, boy?"

"My beautiful cousin is a bit shaken after discovering Gerald's note on her car, but her beau is comforting her. Here is Penny," replied the Queen nephew.

"Security has been tightened with Goliath is almost done healing."

"The July 4th family reunion is coming up so if you find yourself in too deep. The Queens, Mathews, and Sterlings will be there with a few others. I love you, baby girl so take care."

"Same here, dad. Bye." Penny drank Yogi tea before a relatively calm dinner with Paul and Sheldon who threw questions at each other.

"You burn more calories at a higher rate plus your little to no muscle tone."

"I don't need strength when I know physics," pouted Sheldon.

"It doesn't matter if you know physics, if you cannot implement it," argued Paul.

Penny came back down stairs in a black with green stripes jogging outfit. Her IPOD was attached to her bicep.

"I am taking Maxine and Goliath jogging," Penny said as she went outside. Both dogs were leashed to her waist as they ran beside her. She ran for thirty minutes or 3 miles. Her hair was in a high pony-tail. She was already drinking reverse-osmosis drinking water when she came back inside.

Maxine and Goliath drank heavily before falling asleep for a quick nap in the den.

Sheldon had done exercised with Paul to strengthen his core and chest in the basement. Paul was stuck using the feminine bathroom when everyone went to shower.


	14. Penny's Capture

Night fell like a curtain at the end of a movie première on stage, bringing another world to life.

Sheldon stayed up later 'til nine: 45 PM so he would wake up at 6:00 AM.

Stress caused Penny to become drowsy. She went to bed at nine:30 after kissing Sheldon Goodnight.

Maxine and Goliath stayed outside to patrol the massive yard. Price and Darling were nestled in their basket. Paul is in charge of alarming the system. He knew what to do thanks to penny and Sheldon teaching him. Sheldon decide you sleep and his room that with Penny.

All was quiet in the house with the dogs hiding in the bushes. Suddenly, two whistles were heard by the dogs until they fell over, drugged by a tranquilizer.

The gate, camera, and Security System were hotwired at once.

A man in argyle slipped into the yard. He lock picked the back porch door then use the back staircase to creep up to the second floor. He pulled out a white chloroform soaked wash rag as he neared Penny's room. He snuck and two Penny's carpeted room with evil intentions. He was barely contain his wicked laugh as it neared the slumbering woman. He placed the wet rag over Penelope Queen's nose and mouth. She woke up with a jolt, but her comforter prevented too much movement. Penelope wet unconscious within 2 minutes. The man carried her out of the estate then placed her under a blanket and a van.

The black van drove to the designated locations that the man was given. He pulled into the warehouse is told. Penelope was put into a room on the third floor that was designed to look like a room at home.

The man pulled off his beanie then took the van back to the scrap yard, where his BMW was parked within money case in the truck.

Gerald Elliott walked into the third floor to examine his handiwork. He doubled checked the cameras that were hooked up on the main level.


	15. Wyatt's Coming

Wyatt's phone call at 6:00 AM, woke up Paul and Sheldon. "Listen, Mr. Elliot has unlimited resources policy as connections all over the world while owning property in one to me places. He is bad news. Penny needs to come home!"

Sheldon went to get on the computer while Paul went to get that Penny. Maxine and Goliath were aggressively barking.

"Fuck!" screamed Paul as he noticed that Penny was not upstairs.

Sheldon rushed upstairs with the phone, "what?"

Paul turned to Sheldon with wide eyes. He grabbed the phone, "Uncle Wyatt, you need to get Sean and yourself down here, pronto!"

"Is Penny OK?"

"She's gone!" replied a frantic Paul.

Sheldon came back with her pillow, "He used chloroform and probably tranquilized the dogs."

"How did this happen?" Wyatt was pissed.

Sheldon looked at the surveillance screens and found a glitch at 3:00 AM to 3:15. "Sir, I believe Mr. Elliott hired a professional. Mr. Ali is keeping penny, but someone else has been watching her." Sheldon saw another IP address piggybacking on the security feed.

"Sean is already in California so he will be there shortly after I call in. I will be there in 3 hours."

Paul commented, "you're taking a charter, aren't you, Uncle Wyatt?"

"Of course."

Paul called Charlie Hanson, a friend of his, after Wyatt hung up to pack while Sheldon called the Pasadena Police Department.

"Charlie, this is Paul Queen. I have a bad situation, here. My cousin, Dr. Penelope Queen has been abducted by Gerald Franklin Elliott, an old patient of hers that has unlimited assets and Middle Eastern contacts."

Charlie was a liaison between the CIA and FBI. "I've heard of him through my NSA contact. He has dropped his phone carrier and bought a prepaid sell. Rumor has it he even has an interest in blood diamonds." Charlie was typing on his computer to both Federal agencies. "His assets are slowly going into Penelope's account for name her fortune is quadrupling. The other IP using the back door on Dr. Queen's System is responsible plus there's an e-mail with a Trojan horse."

"What can you tell me about Mr. Elliott's properties?"

Charlie clicked away, "His parent company has gemstone, gold, and diamond subsidiaries. He has 13 warehouses in the USA, the NSA is about to seize the most sense Gerald is getting offshore deposits that chase back to the Middle East. It seems Gerald does it morally care where he gets his money."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Wait! If you can access her old notes on Gerald, it'll give you more of an insight on him."

"It is a good idea, but her patients' files are more secure than the JFK files," joked Paul.

The security gate buzzer ran as Paul said farewell.

Sheldon met Sean Matthews at the gate, "I need three proofs of identification."

"Paul, tell this man who I am," demanded the second cousin.

"Just do it," laughed Paul.

Sean, a Navy Seal rumbled as he pulled out his Social Security card, military ID, and passport. Sheldon carefully examined all three pieces of identification. "You are in the clear." Sheldon punch in the new code.


	16. Penny's Paper on Gerald Franklin Elliot

Sean drove a blue 2009 Camaro. Sean took the less feminine room, while Sheldon tried to break into the file labeled J. F. Elliott. The password eluded him.

Paul and Sean leaned over Sheldon shoulder." Are you thinking like a scientist's or a psychiatrist?"

Sheldon's uncombed head snapped up before flicking down to the keyboard. He typed in Stalker. The firewall asked for verification which Sheldon replied danger. The file opened two an introductory page.

"Gerald Franklin Elliott

Born: October 9, 1987

Social security number: 481-11-0666

As a child, Gerald was practically abandoned by his wealthy, traveling parents. This caused him to develop dangerous attachments to those he was close to such as a nursemaid, nanny, teachers, and ultimately me. These attachments turn bad as the one he is attached to try to leave him.

When Gerald wet nurse was fired, Gerald threw a ball at her head, giving misses Guthrie a concussion.

A nanny became his mother figure at two. Mrs. Marcia Horatio tried to get Gerald involved in helping relationships. She enrolled him in preschool at the earliest convenience. He had play dates of the Friday while he had Sunday school at a Roman Catholic Church. Gerald obeyed her since you know he would see her again in a couple of hours. Marcia had to stop him from calling her, mama. Gerald was very computer savvy event at 12.

Mrs. and Mr. Elliott decided Gerald no longer needed a nanny so they let her go, Gerald accused her of abandoning him.

"It is time for me to go."

Gerald had Marcia deported, but her husband and children got to stay.

Finally, Gerald was court ordered into seeing me for his psychotic problems after he grew violent with his teachers at the end of high school.

As Gerald's spilled his memories and thoughts out to me, it became apparent I was the next to have the problem. I refused to see him out of our biweekly sessions. He would interrupt my other clients' sessions to see me. I hired a security guard at the old office while keeping my two residences unlisted, but installed high Tech Security Systems and asked my cousin, Paul for Goliath.

After Gerald assaulted the security guard, I dismissed myself as his psychiatrist then moved to the Newcombe Building which had a security guard. I did not forward my new business address to Gerald.

All is good for five years until Gerald showed up at my gate with a gun. I guess Gerald found me when my 2 Ph.D.S was published In The Inner Mind Journal. Gerald attempted to murder me because I would not be his. The judge gave him a $500,000 bail, which he paid to come after me, again.

And Gerald will go to extremes if he doesn't get me to submit. He has the money and resources to commit many acts.

I fear what he might do if he finds out about Sheldon. I honestly do not know who is more dangerous in that situation, Sheldon or me."


	17. Mr Elliot's Illegal Activities

Paul and Sean looked at each other with fear. "He might kill one or both of you."

Sean e-mailed the paper and notes to all three Federal agencies. Paul called Jacqui to have her expedite those property seizes.

It turned out that Gerald had an arms warehouse in New York. His Texas warehouse had illegal immigrants repackaging cocaine. Three were remodeled into apartments or condominiums with weird wiring. One had an unusual remodeling job.

Sean turned to Paul, "She is most likely kept in that last one. I'll get my gear and see if I cannot break her out, discreetly."

"If not Uncle Wyatt raise Hellfire to exact revenge."

Wyatt Queen arrived an hour later and a red Range Rover. The boys agreed he didn't need three proofs of ID.

Jacqui faxed over the warehouse's lay out.

Sheldon redid research on the Queen family. After 18, most Queen men served in the military like why it was a ranger with Paul being a marine. The Queen women got full rides to universities after high school. Their intelligence was what made them leading specialists in their fields of choice. For example: Laura Matthews, Sean's mother was a Federal judge while Colleen Sterling was a criminal lawyer. Diane Matthews was a geneticist.

"Uncle Wyatt, we suspect that Penny is being kept in a warehouse at 3666 Gravel Street. Sean was about to plan her rescue tonight."

Wyatt, a major in the Rangers' formulated a plan.

Charlie and Jacqui coordinated an arrest of Gerald Ali is so he was away from the warehouse. "Gerald F. Elliott, you are under arrest for drug trafficking, terrorism, illegal taping, kidnapping, and prostitution. Anything you say will be used against you."

Somehow, at Gerald arrest the deeds of all his properties transferred to Penelope's name, but the chargers are still under Gerald's name.


End file.
